Make this go on forever
by lozzyluvscats
Summary: Naley pregnancy fluff just some moments in the time during Haley’s pregnancy, ‘cause I think that this is when Naley are at their cutest!
1. Chapter 1

**_Make this go on forever_**

Naley pregnancy fluff - just some moments in the time during Haley's pregnancy, 'cause I think that this is when Naley are at their cutest!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

**Chapter one:**

Haley panicked, she knew Nathan was in danger, but she couldn't find him.

She ran and ran, until finally she heard voices, and crashed through the door that was separating her from her husband.

Bang!

Haley screamed as she heard the shot and watched Nathan fall to the floor in front of her, blood blossoming through his shirt.

She fell to her knees and sobbed uncontrollably, cupping Nathan's face with her hands.

Haley screamed and sat bolt upright in bed, still dazed and not quite sure of where she was or what was happening. She was panting heavily.

Nathan was immediately awake and surrounded Haley with his strong arms.

"Ssssh! Haley, its ok, it was just a dream. You're safe. I'm here."

Haley started crying, memories of her disturbing nightmare still haunting her, and she wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck, incredibly glad of his embrace.

Nathan held her for several minutes, rocking back and forth, until eventually her sobs died down.

Nathan stroked Haley's hair and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Feeling better?" Nathan asked her.

Haley pulled back slightly from the embrace and nodded.

She ran her hand down Nathan's face, and he closed his eyes as she did so.

Then her gaze fell down to Nathan's bare chest and her hand followed her gaze down to where she had seen him shot.

Running her hand over the area of Nathan's chest that had housed the bullet in her nightmare, she shuddered slightly.

"Hey, Haley its okay." Nathan reassured her. "What happened in your dream? Did something happen to me?" Nathan guessed.

Haley could only nod, as tears threatened to fall again.

"I'm sorry, I'm being pathetic aren't I?" Haley said.

"No, of course you're not," Nathan said soothingly.

"I… I knew you were in danger but I couldn't find you, and then when I did get to you… somebody shot you and you were just lying on the floor…and there was so much blood…"

Nathan pulled Haley in for a fierce hug. He knew that if he'd had the same nightmare about Haley he'd be just as much of a wreck, if not more so. In fact, he told her so.

"Really?" Haley asked, clearly touched by Nathan's show of emotion.

"Really," Nathan answered.

"I love you," Haley told him. She brushed her lips against Nathan's and then deepened the kiss.

When they finally broke apart, Nathan said, "I love you too."

"You think you can get back to sleep?" he asked her.

Haley seemed to consider this for a moment, "If you hold me."

"Of course. I wouldn't have us sleeping any other way," Nathan answered smiling.

They lay down in each other's arms, and soon Haley's dreams were filled with much more pleasant scenarios involving Nathan.

Nathan awoke to see Haley propped up on one elbow, gently stroking the side of his face.

"Morning," Haley greeted him.

Nathan smiled and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Feeling better this morning?" Nathan asked Haley with a hint of concern in his voice.

Haley smiled at his concern, "Much better, thanks to you. I'm serious – last night you were fantastic. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been here to comfort me."

"Lucky for you I'll always be here then."

"So there's no getting rid of you?" Haley joked.

"Nope. You Mrs Scott, are stuck with me forever! And so is this little one."

Nathan peeled back the covers to plant a kiss on Haley's stomach where she was just beginning to show.

Haley giggled and ran her hand through Nathan's hair. She ran her other hand over her stomach. "Well then I guess we're very lucky, aren't we little one."

Nathan straightened up, with one hand lingering on Haley's stomach and the other arm draped around Haley's shoulders. Haley placed her hand on Nathan's arm.

Haley sighed, "We've got to get up and go to school soon."

"No we don't," Nathan shot back quickly, doing his best puppy dog eyes.

Haley laughed. "We really should…" but she didn't get much further as Nathan had distracted her rather successfully with his mouth. The couple didn't emerge from the bedroom for a long time after that.


	2. Chapter 2

Naley pregnancy fluff - just some moments in the time during Haley's pregnancy, 'cause I think that this is when Naley are at their cutest!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

* * *

**Chapter two:**

Nathan walked in the door, and rubbing his eyes he flopped on the couch, exhausted.

Haley walked out of their bedroom, "I thought I heard you come in."

She came and sat next to Nathan on the sofa, and he put his arm round her.

"When did you finish work?" Nathan asked her.

"About an hour ago. It was pretty quiet at Karen's today."

Even so, Nathan realised that Haley replied wearily, easing her aching neck.

Nathan's heart went out to her.

"Turn round so that you've got your back towards me," Nathan commanded.

Haley did as she was told, and Nathan immediately started massaging her shoulders.

"Aaaah, that feels good," Haley said closing her eyes.

Once Nathan felt Haley relaxing, he kept massaging, but leant forward to lead a trail of kisses down her neck. Haley tilted her head back in pleasure.

Nathan smirked, he loved seeing the pleasure he could evoke in his wife.

Haley turned around. "Thank you," she whispered, before capturing Nathan's mouth with her own and giving him a long and lingering kiss.

"You're welcome," Nathan said breathlessly.

"I feel much better," Haley said. She was touched that Nathan had seemed so concerned about her and wanted to make her feel better.

"Good," Nathan smiled. He hated seeing Haley so run down, all he wanted to do was look after her.

"I love you," Haley told him, and snuggled up in his arms.

Nathan kissed the top of her head, and held her tightly, as she closed her eyes in exhaustion.

Nathan knew Haley was tired, and so reluctantly got up.

Haley opened one eye, "Where are you going?" she whined.

"You're exhausted, so I'm putting you to bed."

"Oh really?" Haley raised an eyebrow and gave her husband a suggestive grin.

Nathan laughed, "You're too tired for that."

Haley reluctantly had to agree. Nathan tugged her hand, and she got up off the couch and followed him into the bedroom.

"I know it's early, but you're coming to bed now too, right?" Haley asked hopefully.

She pulled Nathan down onto the bed with her.

"Well, I wouldn't want you to have to sleep alone now, would I?" Nathan grinned.

"Being pregnant really tires me out," Haley said, yawning on cue.

Nathan got undressed, and then smiling at the sleepy expression on his wife's face, he gently undressed Haley too, and they both crawled into bed.

Laying in each other's arms they quickly fell asleep.

Haley glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It read 3:17 am.

She had woken up so hot that she almost felt sick, and immediately tossed the covers aside. Even though she had now cooled down slightly, she just couldn't get comfortable. Haley knew she had been tossing and turning for the last half an hour at least, and when she saw Nathan stirring, she thought she better get up so she didn't disturb him.

Haley walked to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She was frustrated because she was so tired, and yet she couldn't sleep.

Haley rubbed her hand over her bump, "Please let Mummy get to sleep," she begged.

Haley sighed, "Oh I know it's not your fault it's so hot, and you don't mean for me to be uncomfortable," Haley spoke lovingly to her unborn son.

Nathan walked out of the bedroom, bleary eyed, running a hand through his hair.

"Nathan, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Haley said guiltily.

"That's okay, are you alright?" Nathan asked sitting down on the other side of the kitchen counter, rubbing his eyes.

Haley let out a large sigh. "I'm hot, I'm uncomfortable, and I'm so very tired, but I still can't get to sleep," Haley said in exasperation.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Nathan said, getting up and walking round behind his wife, putting his arms around her.

Haley gladly leant back into his embrace.

Nathan rubbed Haley's arms, and then picking up her glass of water he led her to the couch.

"Your desperation to get to sleep has probably got you all wound up, making it impossible to sleep. You need to relax."

"How?" Haley asked him.

Nathan put on one of Haley's CDs and a gentle song filled the living room. When the chorus started, he pulled her up into his arms and they swayed to the music. Haley laid her head on Nathan's shoulder, and started to relax.

I'm going to love you more than anyone 

_I'm going to hold you closer than before_

_And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free_

_I'll be free for you anytime_

I'm going to love you more than anyone 

As Nathan felt Haley drifting into sleep, he gently picked her up and took her back to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Make this go on forever_**

I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed my story and said such lovely things - it really means a lot to me.

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter three:**

"Nathan, I really don't feel like going to this party," Haley told him.

Nathan walked up to her and put his arms around her waist.

"C'mon, it'll be fun," he assured her.

"Fun for you maybe. I'm fat, I can't drink and I have to go to the bathroom every ten minutes. Why can't I just stay at home and wallow in my own self-pity?"

"Because it's Brooke's birthday, and she'll have a fit if I turn up without you," he grinned.

Haley sighed and flopped down on the bed. Nathan settled himself down next to her, leaning over her.

"I bet you'll miss these mood swings," she smiled up at him.

"Well they have been my constant companions for the last few months," he joked.

"Hey!" Haley punched him in the arm.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Nathan said, leaning down and kissing her, before eventually pulling away.

"I'm sorry," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry," he repeated slightly huskier as he kissed her nose.

"I'm sorry," he whispered grinning at his wife as he captured her lips again in a kiss.

"If you think you can bribe me into coming to this party…" Haley said breathlessly after they broke apart.

"…then you're doing a pretty good job," she grinned and then leant forward to kiss Nathan passionately.

"I'm glad Haley's having a good time. She's been a bit down lately," Peyton said as she watched Lucas twirling an evidently happier Haley under his arm.

"You should have seen the battle it was to get her to come tonight," Nathan replied.

"I bet you had fun persuading her though," Skills said.

"Skills!" Peyton mock berated him, as Lucas laughed.

"That is true," Nathan admitted.

Haley caught his eye and her smile grew. Nathan smiled right back and winked at her.

Just then Haley gasped in surprise and her hand flew to her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked concernedly, holding onto her arms.

"Haley?" Nathan asked as he rushed towards her, closely followed by Brooke, Peyton and Skills.

"The baby just kicked," Haley replied in an awed tone, as she looked up smiling.

"What?" Nathan asked smiling back.

"That's awesome Hales," Luke said.

"Hey, birthday girl gets first feel," Brooke called.

"Oh-no, blood relative beats birthday girl," Lucas said.

"What about the Dad?" Nathan asked indignantly.

Haley grabbed Nathan's hand and placed it over their unborn child.

Neither could express how amazing it was to feel their child kick for the first time.

They gazed into each other's eyes and Nathan caressed Haley's face.

"I love you Hales."

"I love you too Nathan."

They kissed each other lovingly, only breaking apart when they heard:

"My turn!" called out by Brooke.

Nathan and Haley grinned at each other.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Make this go on forever**_

Thank you again for all your reviews - I love them, and I'm glad you seem to enjoy reading these stories almost as much as I enjoy reading them.

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter four**

Lucas and Haley were rushed off their feet at the cafe. Haley was exhausted from her pregnancy, and right now everything ached, but she had no time to take a break. Lucas was taking over for Karen as she wasn't feeling too well.

In the midst of juggling three drinks orders, Lucas glanced over at Haley.

"How're you doing?" Lucas asked.

Haley sighed, "Well, I think we both deserve a massive break, and a massive pay rise after all these customers," Haley smiled as she served more customers.

Lucas laughed, "I agree."

Haley rubbed her aching back and leant on the counter wearily.

"I really think you should sit down," Luke said concernedly.

"I'm fine! I really can't leave you to deal with everyone alone – we're swamped."

Lucas knew from experience that he wasn't going to win this argument.

"Okay, but just tell me if you need to rest."

"Fine," Haley said dismissively as she took some money from a customer.

Lucas sighed, and then smiled as he saw Peyton and Nathan walk into the bar.

"Hi," he greeted Peyton with a kiss.

"Hi," Peyton smiled back, before Luke was inundated with more orders.

Nathan walked over to see Haley.

"Hey," Nathan leant over and kissed her.

"Hey," Haley replied, pleasantly surprised to see him.

"You look busy," Nathan commented.

"That's the understatement of the century," Haley sighed as she rubbed her back again.

"You look exhausted," Nathan said worriedly.

"I'm fine! I'm pregnant but that doesn't mean everyone should treat me like a special case!" Haley said angrily and then turned away to carry on working.

Nathan was a bit taken aback by the abrupt end to their conversation, but he was used to Haley's mood swings, and she was especially touchy about being treated differently at the moment.

Nathan and Peyton retired to a table with their drinks.

"…and of course Brooke found it hilarious," Peyton laughed.

"Errr sure," Nathan replied gazing into the distance.

"Nathan. Nathan. Nathan!" Peyton was trying to get his attention.

"What? Oh sorry, Peyton."

Peyton followed Nathan's gaze to where Haley was working at the bar.

"Is everything alright? You were chatting away happily for the past half an hour and then suddenly you got all distracted." Peyton asked her friend.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried about Haley. She looks exhausted but she won't admit she needs a rest."

"Aaaah, the _I don't need help just because I'm pregnant_ phase," Lucas interrupted the conversation as he was clearing up the table next to Nathan and Peyton's.

"It has a name?"

"Sure. My Mum went through the exact same thing."

"So what do I do?" Nathan asked Luke.

"Wait."

Nathan raised his eyebrow.

Lucas laughed at his brother's disbelief, "Don't push Haley, but just make sure you're there when she does admit that she needs help."

Nathan smiled at Lucas. "Thanks Luke. I really appreciate the advice."

"That's what I'm here for," Lucas replied smiling. "And we're all here for Hales, when she needs it,"

"Here, here," agreed Peyton.

"I know guys, and it means a lot to both of us how supportive you've been." Nathan replied.

Lucas patted his brother on the back before walking off to deal with more customers.

The number of people in the café had definitely died down by now, although Lucas and Haley were still being kept busy enough.

"Hi!" Haley smiled at Nathan as he approached the counter, and he leant over to kiss her.

"Am I forgiven yet?" Nathan asked.

"Definitely. I'm sorry I snapped. It's just been so busy, and…" Haley trailed off.

"And…?" Nathan asked, caressing Haley's cheek.

Haley leant into his palm and sighed, "…and I'm exhausted. Everything hurts and I really need to sit down," Haley admitted.

Lucas overheard and came over.

"Hales, go and have a break. You're well overdue for one, and I can handle things."

Haley was way too tired to argue, so she came out from behind the bar and Nathan led her to his table.

Haley sat down next to Nathan and leant against him, as he put his arm round her shoulder.

"Hi Hales," Peyton greeted her.

"Hi Peyt," Haley smiled. "I'm not interrupting your chat am I?"

"Not at all," Peyton replied, "now you can help me gang up on Nathan," Peyton laughed.

The three of them talked for about 20 minutes, and then Haley started to get up.

"Whoa, where are you off to?" Nathan asked.

"I've left Lucas alone for ages," Haley replied.

"Haley your shift's nearly over anyway, I'm sure Lucas won't mind."

"It's not fair on him," Haley started to protest.

"I'll help him out," Peyton suggested. "I'm sure I can work out what to do. It won't be for long anyway."

Haley looked at Nathan and then back at Peyton. "Thank you Peyt, that would be great."

"No problem," Peyton stood up and hugged Haley, before walking off to help Lucas.

"Come on, let's get you home," Nathan said to his wife.

"We don't have to go just because of me," Haley said, although she chose that moment to yawn.

Nathan laughed and wrapped his arms around her, "Come on."

He pulled her up and led her to the car.

"Bye," they called in unison to Lucas and a slightly confused looking Peyton, trying to work the coffee machine.

Nathan and Haley lay in bed.

"Maybe I should ask Karen for fewer shifts," Haley admitted.

"You'll finally admit that you need to rest more often?" Nathan asked.

"Fine, I admit it." Haley pouted. "But we could still do with the money."

"We'll manage, but I don't want you overworking yourself. You're not admitting defeat you know. It's just you're doing an amazing job of looking after our baby, and that just means you need to rest now and again."

Haley looked adoringly at her husband.

"I love you, you know that?" Haley told him.

"I know," Nathan grinned, "and I'm very thankful for that."

Haley grinned back at him and kissed him.

When they finally broke apart, Nathan said, "I love you too."

Haley snuggled up close to Nathan, and promptly fell fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Naley pregnancy fluff - just some moments in the time during Haley's pregnancy, 'cause I think that this is when Naley are at their cutest!!**

* * *

**Chapter five:**

"Come on Haley, you've been in the bathroom for like ten hours!" Brooke whined, swinging her legs up and down as she waited on Haley and Nathan's bed.

"Alright, I'm coming!" Haley grumbled as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Finally," Brooke greeted her.

"Hey! You try being pregnant, and needing to pee all the time," Haley huffed, "besides I know from personal roommate experience that _you_ take ten hours in the bathroom." Haley replied.

Brooke pouted and then jumped up and hugged her best friend,

"I'm sorry Hales, are you feeling okay?" she asked sincerely.

Haley couldn't help but smile at Brooke's sweetness, "yeah, I'm fine," she said.

"Good! Then off we go," Brooke chirped happily, and grabbing Haley's hand, she led her downstairs and out the door.

Haley couldn't help but smile at her friend's enthusiasm.

Lucas walked out onto the Rivercourt just in time to see his brother make a particularly impressive shot.

"Nice one, Nate!" he called out.

Nathan turned around and smiled at the sight of his brother, "Hey man," he greeted him.

"Fancy a short game of one on one?" Lucas grinned at him.

"If you can stand to lose," Nathan smirked and then threw the ball at Lucas.

"Oh, it is so on," Lucas challenged, and Nathan laughed.

The boys played for about fifteen minutes and then Nathan called it quits.

"What's the matter bro, can't stand the pace?" Lucas joked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever man," Nathan grinned at him, as he patted his brother on the back, "good game, man."

"Yeah, you too," Lucas panted, slightly out of breath.

"So how's it going, little bro?" Lucas asked.

"Good man," he replied. "I have an over-emotional Haley on my hands, but it's all good."

Lucas laughed, "yeah I noticed she's rather emotional at the moment, but we wouldn't swap her for the world."

"Not a chance," Nathan replied sincerely.

"Apparently Brooke's taken her out shopping for baby clothes," Nathan said.

Lucas raised an eyebrow, "you do realise that your son's gonna be dressed in pink or sailor suits?" Lucas said laughing.

Nathan looked at his brother aghast, "Brooke wouldn't, would she? Oh my god…of course she would. But Haley wouldn't do that to our son!"

"I'm sure Haley will exercise some restraint…although we all know it's pretty difficult to restrain Brooke at the best of times."

"I think I'm gonna go home, and wait for the girls to come back….maybe inspect their purchases." Nathan said.

Lucas grinned at his brother, "alright then, I'll come over later."

"See ya," Nathan called out to him, and left Lucas to practise on the rivercourt by himself.

Nathan and Haley were now alone in their apartment, and Nathan was satisfied that his son was not gonna spend the first few months of his life in pink. Actually, he had to give Brooke credit, she had helped Haley pick out some really cute outfits.

When Haley had finished re-showing Nathan everything she'd bought, she started to cry.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Nathan asked gently.

"I just can't believe we're gonna have a baby, and he's gonna be so small as to fit into these," Haley gushed.

Nathan chuckled at his wife's emotional state and pulled her into a hug.

When they pulled apart, Nathan brushed away a tear from Haley's cheek and kissed her lovingly.

Haley smiled and kissed Nathan back, harder. The kiss soon became passionate, their tongues roaming each other's mouths.

Finally, breathlessly, the kiss ended.

"Wow!" Nathan breathed.

"I may be as fat as a whale, but I've still got it!" Haley joked.

Nathan shook his head at her, laughing. "Fat as a whale? You're gorgeous, inside and out."

"Well the charm's certainly coming out tonight," Haley remarked, standing up.

Nathan stood up and put his arms around her.

"I've always got plenty of charm for my beautiful wife," Nathan smiled playfully.

"Well I should hope so. I wouldn't want Nathan Scott's famous charm going to anyone else."

"Never," Nathan whispered, before once again capturing Haley's mouth in his and leading her into their bedroom.


End file.
